Just Call Me Probie
by Molkite
Summary: McGee takes a stand against Tony, with unexpected results. Slash warning.


**I never thought I would write this pairing, but here we are :D **

"Why don't you just punch him?"

"Punch him?"

"Yes." Gibbs coughed as he walked past, Ziva stood up straight before returning to her own desk. She had been trying, in her own way. To make Timothy McGee feel better about Tony's constant name calling and harassment.

Tim really wasn't that bothered about it, if he was honest the name calling wasn't _that _bad. It was almost affectionate. Tim shook himself and returned to work, he had more important issues to deal with, namely finding out who had been hacking his e mail account. He'd found e mails he had defiantly not opened, open in his inbox and, with the nature of his work, he couldn't leave this mystery unsolved.

Tony strode through the squad room and flopped down into his chair, he began to pick his teeth with a length of dental floss. Tim focused his attention on the computer screen, Tony had some annoying habits and it was best to ignore them rather than confront him, he always managed to turn the argument around on him.

"So Timoth-ay. Did you do anything fun over the weekend?" Tony smiled his signature cheeky smile and flicked the length of dental floss at him.

"It's none of your business Tony, could you please take care of your dental hygiene in the bathroom?"

Tony sat forwards in his chair and raised an eyebrow. Tim still focussed his attention on the computer. Gibbs looked up stealthily and watched Tony close in on Tim, until he was standing over him, looking down at his computer. When simply leaning forwards didn't provoke a reaction, Tony started tapping random keys. Tim immediately stood, turned and smashed his fist into Tony's chin, Tony stumbled for a second holding his split lip.

"You punched me?"

"You tormented me."

Both men stood stock still, even Gibbs disappeared behind his computer. Suddenly, Tony lurched forwards, grabbing Tim by the collar and dragging him to the floor, straddling him ready to return the punch. Tim cringed and braced himself for the punch, his arms were immobilized, pinned above his head.

Gasping Tony felt the adrenaline surging through his body, his fist was shaking he was so angry that his subordinate might even lay a hand on him. But something was stopping him from throwing his final punch, one that would probably dislocate his jaw at least. He stared furiously into Tim's eyes and found the anger subsiding.

"I'm sorry." Tim whispered. "I just wanted you to stop."

Tony sat back and lowered his fist, stripping McGee of his tie again he wiped the blood away. That was when he felt something odd. He'd fought men before, straddled them, bumped areas that weren't usually bumped with other men. But this was different, there was a heat between them, something was growing between their bodies.

"I'd say you wanted a lot more than that probie."

Tony could feel his colleague's eyes on them and stood, offering a hand to Tim who obligingly accepted. Their hands lingered together before reality checked in again and they felt compelled to separate. Tim wasn't sure what was going through Tony's mind and he sat back down trying to act normal. That was until a gentle hand clasped his shoulder.

"I think you should help me clean up, considering you did this to me?"

Tim thought Tony was still angry, but when he looked up at the other man he winked, assuring him his intentions weren't violent. Following his friend to the men's bathroom.

Tony locked the main door and after checking for any other agents, he pushed Tim against the bathroom wall and kissed him fiercely, his hands holding Tim in place. Tim felt like he was suffocating under Tony's strong hold.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Tim."

"Call me probie." Tony cocked his head to the side briefly before unbuckling his belt, sliding his pants down his legs. Tony was not disappointed. Tony stroked himself in a frantic rhythm while he worked his lover with his mouth. Tim could do nothing more than grab hold of the wall and bite his lip, he wanted so badly to scream Tony's name and collapse next to him. But after what he did in the squad room he didn't deserve such luxuries. It didn't take him long to bring Tim to climax, he came seconds after, spilling his hot semen over the bathroom floor.

"Does this mean I'm to punch you more often?"

Tony stood quickly and looked severe. "Oh no _probie _you're not out of the woods yet."


End file.
